


Disclosed Desires

by xenasoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki/Thor one sided, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Shower Sex, Thor is not amused, Thor missing Steve, Thundershield - Freeform, Warning: Loki, but just in memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+ Based on the small scene of Thor TDW I saw on tumblr even before I watched the movie! http://xenasoul.tumblr.com/post/65976254491/thorlovecap-oh-yeah-this-scene-really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosed Desires

The last thing Thor wanted was to need Loki’s help. But things do not always happen the way we want and fate willed it so. Even after everything Thor found himself needing the help of his evil brother. And it was clear that Loki would not facilitate his life because that was never his style. And Loki was vindictive. Since the battle Thor never went to visit him and now when he needed his help there he was. Loki did not like it, of course.

And he showed his dislike loud and clear. Thor ignored Loki’s attempts to get on his nerves. He had a purpose, which was to end the bloody battle and put Loki back where he deserved. Thor had many things on his mind to worry about Loki’s childish taunts.

But then. Loki surprised him.

"Oh I feel so good! But this uniform is so-so tight. Doesn’t fit me very much."

Thor's head turned quickly to look at Loki now transformed, speaking with that voice he knew so much. Thor wanted to wring his neck like a twig. But he decided not to give him the satisfaction. Oh no. Thor continued to walk beside him, his hands clenched tight and looking forward.

"I already feel more appropriate. I feel responsibility to the people, my duty to protect them. My honor is strengthened!" Loki-with-the-appearance-of-Captain said with a mocking laugh.

Thor growled low in his chest. With clenched teeth he looked to the opposite side. How dare Loki mock the Captain like that?

"Let's talk. Let's sit down and have a long conversation about truth, honor and all that boring stuff you seem to like so much in your new group." Non-Steve said. When he saw that Thor was looking at the wrong side, Loki-Steve planted himsef in front of him and began to walk backwards, staring at Thor.

"I know that you have many things to say to me. Here's your chance, Thor. Talk to me. You know what I wanna hear. "

Thor's nostrils flared as he looked at the familiar face. A face he missed so much, a face he longed to be reunited in Midgard because it’s been way too long...

"Come on! After all we went through you have nothing to say? I'm disappointed. I expected more from you, Thor. Every night we spent together meant nothing to you?" Loki-Steve pressed.

Thor could not help it and looked at him from the corner of his eye. How could Loki know that ...?

"Don’t you miss me? Oh but I miss you. My body craves you." Non-Steve ran a hand over his uniformed chest and smiled when Thor followed the movement of his hand. "I feel so alone. I thought you’d come visit me, but no. You left me. I only have memories now. You remember that time you got me bent over the shower after we exercise for hours on end?"

Thor stopped walking. This actually happened before the great battle- he and Steve trained a lot in the gym and Thor approached him and kissed him in the shower. Then he slid his hands through wet and soapy skin of his back, trailing down to the fleshy backside and slid his fingers through the crack. He remembered how Steve shivered and how he had Steve right there. Thor remembered how he bent Steve none too gently on the cold tiles, him pressing back on his cock for Thor to enter that last inch missing ...

"I know you remember. I can tell by your reaction that you do. I miss that day. Wanted to go back in time and do it all over again." Whispered Loki-Steve, enjoying that Thor was in conflict.

"Wouldn’t you like that, Thor? Go back in time and have me in your arms again?" Loki-Steve whispered touching Thor lightly on the chest, feeling his breathing quicken. He pressed,  
"I'd let you, you know. I’d let you bend me over these pillars and have me as brutally as you have in that shower. And don’t lie and say you don’t want. I can see your excitement from here." Loki-Steve said looking straight at Thor’s erection. He licked his lips and went down to grab the massive bulge, making Thor hiss.

"Don’t resist. You want me and I want you too. I crave you, Thor. Use me." Loki-Steve finished squeezing the erection in his palm. That touch was cold and surly, the nails too sharp nails and nothing like Steven.That was when Thor came out of the trance he was.

Snarling, Thor pushed Loki up and covered his mouth with a big hand, pushing him until he hit the wall hard.

"How dare you? How dare you use his appearance and profane so many obscenities? Do not ever use his face or his voice to speak so vile words again. Steven has never been so low."

Loki now back in original form shrugged abruptly Thor's hand and stared angrily at him. "No? And the things you did were not vile and obscene? Do not try to deny that you two-"

"I deny nothing! The fact that you know things you shouldn’t is what amazes me most. How do you know about me and Steven? You spied on us?"

Loki smirked. Thor’s face turned to a disgusted mask because yes, he had his answer. Loki saw his intimate moments with Steven in Midgard.

"You're pathetic, brother."

“And yet you still need me!”

"Unfortunately. But after that you go back to where you belong ."

Loki’s eyes narrowed . "Careful. It is not wise to threaten me when I know your secret. What that mortal Jane would think if she knew what you were doing with the Captain behind her back ?"

Thor growled and pressed Loki harder against the wall. Jane did not know about this yet and he planned to tell her soon, but if Loki got in the way she would be hurt even more. Jane did not deserve to suffer. "Let Jane out of it! I'll handle it my way and if you do or say something to her I swear - "

" That what? Will make my life hell? Big news. But do not worry brother. I will not say anything. I will not stoop so low as to gossip with petty mortals. I leave that fun to you. " Loki said with contempt . Satisfied at least for now, Thor let him go. With disgust he turned away from Loki, leaving him behind. Before disappearing from view Thor heard his brother say, “Have fun with your mortals! I'm sure they’re quite the amusement!" And Thor shook his head. It wasn’t worth it. Loki did not understand shit.


End file.
